Ways of Feeling
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Serie de One-shots y Viñetas sobre las parejas Eren x Annie y Rivaille x Mikasa.
1. Frágil

**Hola lectores he aquí otra de mis locas historias sobre este maravilloso manga *U* espero que les guste, verán ciertamente este fic será una serie de viñetas y One-shot de las parejas Eren x Annie y Rivaille x Mikasa cada capítulo será continuación del anterior así como de la siguiente pareja que es Rivaille x Mikasa ¿Me explico? Espero que si xD en fin no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer ñ.ñ **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**Advertencias: Spoiler y posible Ooc.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**F**rágil.

**E**ren **X A**nnie.

**~~~O~~~O~~~**

**..**

**.**

Con cada escalón que bajaba hacia ese oscuro calabozo, podía sentir claramente como un frio intenso lo abrazaba haciéndolo temblar. Ni si quiera la llama de su antorcha podía brindarle un poco del calor que tanto necesitaba, rechino los dientes y continuo su camino lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello, el frio no lo detendría en su intento de llevar a cabo su misión.

Conforme se adentraba más en el sitio no podía evitar examinar cada detalle asombrándose del lugar. No es como si nunca hubiera visto un calabozo al contrario ¡Él dormía en uno! Pero este no se parecía nada al suyo. El olor a putrefacción y el sonido del rechinar de las ratas, sumándole lo que parecía ser manchas de sangre seca en las paredes le daban ese toque espeluznante y repulsivo capaz de revolver el estómago de cualquiera y Eren no era la excepción.

Por un momento el joven se detuvo intentando controlar las náuseas que sentía, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente lo cual fue un grave error pues el horripilante olor inundo sus fosas nasales provocando que el castaño devolviera todo lo que ingirió en la cena.

—Maldición…— Susurro mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la gabardina negra que traía. Espero unos momentos y cuando se sintió mejor decidió retomar su camino, intento pensar en algo más para ignorar el horrible sitio en el que se encontraba e inconscientemente su mente le puso frente a él la imagen del sargento Rivaille, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven al preguntarse ¿Qué haría el sargento si se encontrara en su lugar? Pero de inmediato la sonrisa se borró y el pánico pinto su rostro al saber lo que haría, conociéndolo seguramente lo obligaría a limpiar todo rastro de suciedad. Meneo la cabeza a ambos lados alejando esos pensamientos al parecer el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad pues el color verde en el rostro del chico lo delatara.

De nuevo cerró los ojos y se apresuró a terminar de una maldita vez bajar las escaleras, sin embargo cuando se hallaba a un escalón de pisar el suelo. Las ganas de regresar por donde vino no se hicieron esperar, se quedó ahí de pie debatiéndose entre sí seguir o regresar debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo saber lo que sus ojos verían si continuaba a su camino. Y no es como si fuera a encontrase con algún tipo de monstruo… No, encontrase con eso sería una completa suerte. A lo que le temía era mucho peor, algo que nunca ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera creído ver pero que por azares del destino no era más que la cruel realidad. Trago saliva con dificultad y dándose ánimos a si mismo término por bajar el último escalón; camino hacia el frente sintiendo como con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba. Con su antorcha fue encendiendo las demás iluminando el lugar, solo una pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su mente ¿Seria su corazón capaz de soportar lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ver? La respuesta llego como un rápido si, cuando sus orbes verdes captaron un pequeño destello en el interior del calabozo.

Apresuro el paso y al momento de encender la última antorcha casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver frente a él un enorme cristal, no parecía ser la gran cosa y en realidad no lo era. Lo que dejo sin movimiento a él joven soldado no fue la piedra si no lo que había dentro de ella, una hermosa joven de estatura baja, cabello rubio y de piel pálida. Dormía plácidamente dentro del inmenso cristal, Eren aun sorprendido a lo que sus ojos veían dejo lentamente la antorcha a un lado, se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del cristal. Levanto una de sus manos con la intención de tocar el cristal, fue ahí cuando noto como su mano temblaba. Rápidamente con la otra la tomo apartándola, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y no precisamente de frio…. Más bien era de rabia e impotencia, así es , la esperanza de la humanidad estaba enfadado y dolido con la persona que dormía dentro del cristal, esa mujer era su antigua compañera en la academia militar, así como la persona que le enseño a luchar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero sobre todo… Annie Leonhardt fue la primera mujer en llamar su atención, llegando al punto de pensarla cuando tenía la oportunidad, la quería como más que una amiga de eso estaba seguro. Lamentablemente cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, las circunstancias que se dieron antes de su graduación complicaron las cosas, entre ellas estaba el repentino hecho de que podía convertirse en Titán eso acelero su ingreso a la Legión de Reconocimiento aislándolo completamente de sus amigos y de ella. Desde ese momento el castaño fue haciéndose a la idea de no volver a ver a la rubia otra vez, estaba consiente que ella elegiría otro camino muy diferente al suyo y curiosamente eso lo alegraba, si ella se unía a la Policía Militar como dijo que lo haría al menos estaría a salvo dentro de los muros. Pero como siempre las cosas no salen como se planean, desgraciadamente el destino tenia deparado encontrarlos y no para bien como Eren hubiera deseado sino para todo lo contrario.

Cuando la verdadera identidad de Annie salió a la luz no podía ni quería creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo y más aún cuando la miro directamente a los ojos pudo distinguir un pequeño brillo de culpa y tristeza en aquellas orbes azules que le rompió el corazón. Pero al parecer la rubia se dio cuenta que él pudo ver más allá de lo que ella se empeñaba en querer mostrar. Iniciando así una de las batallas más difíciles que el joven tuvo que enfrentar, en esos momentos la rabia fue su fiel compañera en la pelea. Quería desquitarse de todo, de su traición, de las muertes de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo….quería transmitirle a ella un poco del dolor que sentía en su pecho, sin darse cuenta como gano la batalla atraparon a Annie y ahora…

Ahí estaba frente al cristal que la aprisionaba incapaz de tocarla, cabe decir que después de la lucha Eren se había negado el ir a ver el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia hasta ahora…. Se abrazó a sí mismo, lentamente callo de rodillas al suelo sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la mujer que aunque estuviera dormida dentro, seguía trasmitiendo ese aire de soledad.

— ¿P-porque Annie? — Pregunto con la voz entrecortada, le dolía toda esa situación a veces le gustaría pensar que no era más que una pesadilla, que pronto despertaría e iría a entrenar con ella tal como lo hacían en sus años de academia. No obstante la realidad y el hecho de que el jamás huía de nada lo llevaron a por fin darle la cara, tal vez era masoquista pues cuando la vio una parte dentro de su corazón se alegró y la otra la odio como jamás se imaginó llegar a odiar a alguien.

De repente algo cambio en la mirada del joven, en sus bellos orbes esmeraldas se podía apreciar un deje de rabia, tristeza e ¿Impotencia? En cuestión de segundos se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear con sus puños fuertemente el cristal que la mantenía prisionera, lo golpeo hasta que sus manos sangraron, no le importaba el dolor eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro.

Sin fuerzas, derrotado pego su frente en el cristal quedando frente al durmiente rostro de la que alguna vez fue su primer amor. Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del castaño.

—Duele Annie….duele demasiado—Tras decir aquello las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mojando su rostro. — ¿Sabes? Yo….en aquel entonces cuando entrenábamos me sentía sumamente feliz de ser tu compañero, no me importaba si me pateabas el trasero porque cuando me regalabas esas sutiles sonrisas todo rastro de dolor se iba…..esos pequeños momentos son los que aún no me dejan creer lo que los demás dicen pero…..también sé que no puedo justificar tus acciones por eso Annie me gustaría escuchar tus razones ¿Qué fue lo que te obligo a actuar de esta forma? Espero y puedas escucharme— Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando aminorar un poco el dolor que le causaba la situación, después de unos minutos fue abriéndolos lentamente.

—Aún hay cosas de ti que desconozco, pero espero que algún día llegues a contármelas— Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al decir aquello. —H-hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y es que Annie yo…..— Al parecer en el último momento Eren se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de decir pues en cuestión de segundos se apartó abruptamente del cristal, su reparación era agitada y tenía la vista ensombrecida. Tomo la antorcha que antes uso para iluminar su camino, se puso la capucha y comenzó a andar de nuevo a la superficie no sin antes darle una última mirada a la mujer que amaba.

—Perdóname Annie no puedo decirlo, al menos no mientras estés así…..Si de verdad te interesa saberlo espero que salgas de esa prisión que tú misma te forjaste para protegerte del mundo….ten por seguro que te esperare— No necesito decir nada más, camino sin mirar atrás y mientras subía las escaleras por su mente aun pasaban la palabras que no pudo decirle, ese amargo "_Te Amo" _lo atormentaría hasta que Annie Leonhardt despertara de aquel sueño que la hacía ver tan frágil.

Salió del calabozo y se fue al sótano procurando en todo momento que nadie lo descubriera, después de todo había escapado de su celda para infiltrarse e ir a verla aunque fuera por pocos minutos. Sin embargo si hubo alguien que lo descubrió en su huida y para sorpresa de Eren su hermana adoptiva Mikasa había accedido a ayudarlo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Incluso se ofreció a mantener alejado a su verdugo lo cual no era prácticamente imposible para cualquiera que lo intentara, tal vez exceptuando a Mikasa pues cuando Eren llego al lugar donde dormía y noto que no había rastros de que el sargento hubiera estado por ahí, inmediatamente supo que su hermana había tenido éxito en su misión; ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Jeager suspiro y se tumbó en la cama no pudo evitar pensar que si Mikasa lo ayudaba podría ir más seguido a ver a Annie. No le diría nada de lo que sentía, al menos no mientras estuviera prisionera. Por el momento aguardaría pacientemente su despertar.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí espero que les guste así como también me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión es muy importante pues me anima a seguir escribiendo *w* ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ya nee**

**¿Merezco Reviews? O.o **


	2. Culpa

**Hola lectores antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas quienes leen mi fic y en especial a las que me dejaron sus Reviews ¡Me animaron mucho! Y pues este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes. Y aunque es algo corto espero y lo disfruten *u* no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**Advertencias: Posible Ooc.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**C**ulpa.

**R**ivaille **X** **M**ikasa.

**~~~O~~~O~~~**

**..**

**.**

Mikasa caminaba apurada entre los pasillos del castillo, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación para tomar una ducha y posteriormente dormir. Mañana seria otro día de duro entrenamiento y necesitaba reponer energías para estar a su cien por ciento, no necesito ver el reloj para darse cuenta que ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche. Apresuro más el paso al punto que comenzó a correr, pues no quería ser descubierta por sus superiores estando fuera de su habitación después del toque de queda. Ella como todos sabía que si no se seguían las reglas podían ser castigados y por nada del mundo le apetecía hacer tareas extras, ya suficiente tenía con tener que limpiar la cocina después de la cena hasta dejarla impecable y justamente por ese motivo era su retraso.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se le atravesó al doblar el pasillo. Mikasa solo sintió el golpe de la caída y escucho un quejido de dolor por parte de la otra persona con la cual había chocado. La pelinegra levanto la mirada solamente para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano adoptivo, este mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro, al momento que se sobaba la parte afectada por el choque. Mikasa lo observo en silencio, fue entonces cuando reparo en la extraña capucha negra que vestía su hermano y recordó la hora que era, sin poderlo evitar una alarma se encendió en la mente de la pelinegra alertándola de que algo planeaba su protegido.

—Eren…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto. El castaño que permanecía sumergido en su dolor, ajeno a la presencia de la persona a su lado, al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar decidió voltear por primera vez a verla. Su cara era todo un poema, la sorpresa que reflejo su rostro aumento las sospechas en su hermana adoptiva quien entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta a su interrogante.

—M-mikasa… ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —Respondió el castaño cuando por fin salió de su asombro, poco a poco la molestia se hizo presente en él. Pues no podía creer que precisamente, de todos los soldados de la legión fuera su hermana adoptiva quien lo descubriera.

—Eso lo pregunte yo primero— Y como siempre esa manera tan tranquila de responder en ella, termino por aumentar la molestia en el Jaeger quien se puso de pie siendo seguido por su hermana, quedando frente a frente. Iniciando un duelo de miradas que Eren termino perdiendo, pues casi de inmediato la aparto, como odiaba esa mirada tan profunda.

— ¿Y bien? — Volvió a preguntar la Ackerman, Eren la miro de nuevo solo para darse cuenta de la preocupación que expresaban los ojos ónix de MIkasa. Y como siempre eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba de ella, esa maldita preocupación lo sofocaba.

—Eren ¿Estas…..— No pudo terminar su pregunta pues su hermano la interrumpió.

—No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy bien—Dijo entre dientes el joven titán. Mikasa se sorprendió ya que percibió cierta ira en su tono de voz lo cual era una clara advertencia de que no debía preguntar aquello. Pero como siempre aquello no logro intimidarla en lo más mínimo.

— ¿A dónde vas con esas ropas? ¿Te sucede algo? Dime Eren… es tarde y sabes que los superiores tienen prohibido deambular en los pasillos a estas horas— Mikasa se acercó a su hermano y poso una de sus manos en su hombro, pero este al sentir el contacto se apartó bruscamente de ella desconcertándola.

—No me pasa nada Mikasa ¿Contenta? Y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe — La pelinegra solo bajo la mirada por la hiriente respuesta de su compañero. Eren al ver el efecto de sus palabras en su hermana intento calmarse, respiro profundo y decidió hablar con la verdad pues estaba seguro que Mikasa no lo dejaría ir así como así.

—Bien….Quita esa cara te lo diré— Mikasa levanto el rostro feliz al escuchar aquello. El castaño bufo con molestia y miro hacia otro lado. —Voy al calabozo a ver a Annie— La felicidad que la Ackerman sentía se esfumo por completo al escuchar eso último, su semblante cambio a uno completamente serio. Eren trago grueso al ver el cambio tan repentino en su compañera pero aun así espero paciente a ver qué haría continuación.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco Eren? Ir a ver a Leonhardt ¿Has pensado lo que pasara si te atrapan? Ella no vale el riesgo y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que te castiguen por una tontería —Eren se sorprendió por la manera de hablar de su hermana adoptiva y entonces recordó algo sumamente importante. La rivalidad que existía entre ella y la rubia iba más allá de lo que él se podía imaginar. Le dio la espalda, Mikasa no lo detendría…..al menos no esta vez.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso Mikasa y en todo caso si me atrapan es mi problema — La joven se sorprendió ante tal respuesta pero al ver como el castaño comenzaba a andar todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

— ¡Espera Eren! — Jeager se detuvo pero en ningún momento se volteo a mirarla. —Yo no quiero que te atrapen y que te castiguen mucho menos si es por Leonhardt — El tono preocupado de la pelinegra al hablar no logro persuadirlo ni un poco.

—No me importa lo que digas, si me atrapan es mi problema y por favor Mikasa deja de preocuparte por mi— Mikasa pudo jurar que algo dentro de su pecho se rompía.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti? — Un nudo se formó en su garganta al formular aquella pregunta, espero pacientemente una respuesta pero al ver que esta no llegaba, se dio cuenta de algo que se negaba a aceptar todo era más que obvio.

—Está bien te ayudare— Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miro, ahora Mikasa era quien le daba la espalda y no podía ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus hermosas orbes obscuras.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto incrédulo a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Dije que te ayudare a que no te descubran— Continuo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que te castiguen y si no puedo persuadirte te ayudare—El castaño sonrió, aun le costaba creer que fuera la misma Mikasa quien hubiera dicho eso.

—Volveré antes de que amanezca y Mikasa….gracias— La pelinegra se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado un agradecimiento por parte de él, volteo para verlo y se entristeció al verse sola en el pasillo. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños por la rabia al saber la manera en que actuó Eren por Annie. La odiaba, siempre lo hizo pero ahora más que nunca; fue entonces cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza, si su memoria no le fallaba algún superior antes de irse a dormir pasaba a la celda de su hermano adoptivo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Y ella solamente tenía que hacerse pasar por su hermano para que no notaran su ausencia pero ¿Qué pasaría si se iba y lo descubrían? Seguramente lo castigarían y en ese momento lo que más deseaba Mikasa era precisamente eso que castigaran a Eren. Retomo el camino a su habitación, ella se lo advirtió y si él no la escucho entonces que sufriera las consecuencias. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón que conducía a los dormitorios aquel "_Gracias" _ resonó en su cabeza deteniendo su andar.

Una extraña sensación de culpa se apodero de ella, Eren había confiado en ella y ahora simplemente lo abandonaba a su suerte. En medio de sus pensamientos reparo en algo sumamente importante ¡Eren había confiado en ella! Nunca antes lo hizo y ahora cuando por fin después de tantos intentos por ganarse aunque sea un poco de su confianza lo lograba. Ella simplemente lo desechaba, no podía permitirse perder algo tan importante por culpa de la rabia porque eso sería darle más puntos a la Leonhardt en el corazón de Eren.

Rápidamente corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían rumbo al sótano, rogaba porque los superiores aun no fueran a revisar. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para bajar al sótano esta se abrió y de ella salió la última persona que le apetecía ver en ese momento. Como pudo freno su corrida pues si no terminaría chocando con el sargento, afortunadamente logro detenerse a tiempo justo frente a él.

Rivaille cruzo los brazos y miro de arriba abajo a la muchacha, se veía agitada y no era para menos pues con tremenda carrera era normal, ahí la cuestión era ¿Por qué corría? La respuesta llego a él casi de inmediato al recordar que cierta persona no estaba donde se supone debería estar, frunció el ceño si había algo que le molestaba más al sargento además de la suciedad, era las personas que rompían las reglas.

—Ackerman ¿Dónde está Eren? — Pregunto. Por su tono de voz Mikasa supo que no podría mentirle diciéndole que no lo sabía, además su deber era cubrirlo no entregarlo como lo quiso hacer en un principio.

—Señor antes de que diga algo o saque sus propias conclusiones déjeme decirle que Eren no se sintió bien de salud y lo lleve a la enfermería….probablemente ahora se encuentre en el baño créame se encuentra muy mal— La pelinegra quiso sonar lo más convincente posible, pero era imposible y tener la penetrante mirada de su superior sobre ella no lo ponía fácil. El sargento no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella, admiraba que sostuviera aquello como si fuera la única verdad existente, de haber sido Hanji o Irvin seguramente le creerían pero para su mala suerte no eran ellos a los que les mentía.

— ¿Me cree estúpido soldado? Déjeme decirle que es admirable que pueda sostener tan bien esa patética mentira, seguramente si fuera alguien más le hubiera creído pero para su mala suerte soy yo a quien intenta mentirle y créame eso es imposible—Mikasa se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar que ese tipo se creía algo así. Tenía que pensar en una forma para salvar a Eren de esa. El enano se veía molesto por la situación y tal vez se desquitaría con su hermano adoptivo…..a menos que encontrara algo que lo hiciera enfadar mucho más, al punto de olvidarse por completo del joven de ojos verdes.

—Déjame decirte que efectivamente creo que eres la persona más estúpida que haya conocido enano— Rivaille abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el repentino comportamiento de la joven, sin embargo al ver como ella movía los dedos de sus manos supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien.

—Escucha si crees que por tu comportamiento me olvidare de Jeager estas completamente equivocada además tampoco voy a dejar pasar esto por alto, ten por seguro que te castigare junto con tu hermano ahora dime ¿Dónde está? Y si intentas mentirme será peor.

Mikasa solamente lo miro y no dijo nada lo cual molesto más a Rivaille quien la tomo por su bufanda y la arrastro con él. La Ackerman estaba algo aturdida por tal acción pero cuando escucho como la prenda crujía señal de que se rompía reacciono e intento soltarse.

El sargento al sentir como la joven comenzaba a poner resistencia la jalo aún más fuerte obteniendo como resultado un golpe que iba directo a su persona. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, paro el golpe y sometió a su agresora en el piso dejándola inmóvil debajo de él. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida por los reflejos de su superior, un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando sintió como el sargento hacia presión en su brazo.

—Insultar, mentir y agredir a un superior no es muy inteligente de tu parte hacer esto dime… ¿Es por Eren? — Mikasa no dijo nada y Rivaille solo se limitó a infringirle más dolor. La pelinegra quería quejarse pero no lo hacía pues sabía que eso era exactamente lo que su superior quería escuchar. — ¿Dónde está Eren Ackerman? Responde o si no me veré en la necesidad de reportarlo y será considerado traidor entonces… ¿Sabes lo que pasara después no? — Mikasa se alarmo al imaginarse a Eren siendo perseguido y lo que es peor ejecutado por sus propios compañeros, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse por las lágrimas ante la sola idea de perderlo. Prefería mil veces verlo odiándola por delatarlo que muerto.

—E-esta con ella ¿Si? —Titubeo al hablar, le dolía saber que Eren le dio su confianza por primera y última vez y ella la traiciono de esa manera.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto en tono amenazante el pelinegro.

— ¡La titán hembra Annie! — Soltó en un grito. Rivaille la libero lentamente ¿Con que ahí estaba el mocoso he? Miro a la joven a su lado esta tenía la cabeza gacha y tomaba su brazo lastimado.

—Sargento por favor déjeme tomar el castigo de Eren también—Dijo en un susurro. El soldado la miro extrañado, esa chica primero le mintió, después lo insulto y no conforme intento agredirlo y ahora ¿Le pedía un favor?

— ¿Por qué debería? —Pregunto enarcando una ceja. La pelinegra levanto la mirada y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Porque todo es mi culpa… yo no hice nada para detenerlo así que eso me convierte en la responsable.

— ¿No crees que ya tienes suficientes problemas como para enzima cargar con más? — Mikasa negó ante la última pregunta de su superior. Rivaille sentía que la Ackerman tenía otro motivo para actuar de esa manera y por alguna razón le gustaría saber cuál era.

—Jeager…. ¿Está interesado en la titán hembra? —Pregunto, a lo cual la pelinegra aparto la mirada y cubrió su rostro con la bufanda que siempre portaba. Fue entonces que el sargento dio en el clavo. —Ya veo será mejor que le digas al mocoso que te agradezca todo lo que haces por el — El soldado se puso de pie siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de la pelinegra.

— ¿Señor? —La joven estaba confundida por las palabras de su jefe, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más el pelinegro se le adelanto.

—Está bien acepto tu petición, por el momento será mejor que vayas a descansar créeme no seré blando contigo solo por el hecho de que seas una mujer—Y sin decir más el sargento camino rumbo a su habitación. Mikasa lo veía partir, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Gracias…— Susurro.

Rivaille se detuvo por un momento, la miro de reojo para después negar con la cabeza.

—No dirás eso mañana— Y en ese momento algo increíble sucedió, sus labios se curvaron formando una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

**Ok si han llegado hasta aquí les pido me perdonen yo también esperaba otra manera más "Interesante" para distraer al Sargento, pero lamentablemente no puedo ir de lleno a lo romántico estoy acostumbrada a que todo se dé a su debido tiempo xD en fin espero y me dejen sus Reviews para ver que opinan ñ.ñ ¡Nos leemos pronto Ya nee! **


	3. Despertar

**¡Hola lectores! Y vuelvo con otro capítulo más de esta historia *U* me da mucho gusto que les agrade ¡Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios! Son los que me alientan a escribir ñ.ñ en fin no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers y posible Ooc.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**D**espertar.

**E**ren **X A**nnie.

**~~~O~~~O~~~**

**..**

**.**

Todo era obscuridad sentía como si estuviera suspendida en la nada. Un frio intenso le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo entumeciéndolo por completo, en momentos como ese Annie Leonhardt extrañaba estar en el exterior para poder sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro. Sin embargo en lo más profundo de su conciencia sabía que aquello no podría ser pues en esos momentos para asegurar su vida se vio obligada a encerrarse en esa fría prisión de cristal de la cual ni ella misma sabía si podría llegar a salir.

Por un lado estaba bien, ya no tendría que preocuparse por guardar secretos o tener que infiltrarse para recolectar información. Además ya no pasaba hambre o sed solamente tenía que dejarse envolver por aquella solitaria oscuridad. Si fuera otra persona la que estuviera en su lugar, seguramente se volvería loca ante tal situación. Pero para ella pasar el resto de sus días de esa forma no le parecía tan malo, de hecho no podía pedir algo mejor después de todo la rubia siempre fue solitaria, silenciosa, distante. Y por ello tenía la certeza que allá afuera no había nadie esperando su regreso más que los militares quienes solamente la querían para interrogarla y una vez cumplido su objetivo la asesinarían sin piedad. Si fuera capaz de reír lo haría sin dudar, le reirá a esa vida tan desdichada que tanto la hizo sufrir. Una donde nunca tuvo nada, ni amigos con quien contar y mucho menos eso a lo que muchos le llaman calor familiar. Estaba segura que jamás lograría entender el significado de aquello, la vida se encargó de convertir su corazón en piedra. Por ello ya no era capaz de sentir remordimiento cada vez que asesinaba a alguien, para ella la vida solo significaba una existencia vacía y nada más.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva su forma de pensar cobraba sentido. Ya no esperaba nada ni siquiera la muerte, todo le daba igual. No obstante cuando comenzaba a aceptar su cruel destino, en medio de la obscuridad fue capaz de escuchar el eco de una voz que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Al principio no podía reconocer al dueño de dicha voz. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esta se hacía cada vez más clara, hasta que por fin fue capaz de reconocerla.

Cabe decir que le sorprendió mucho descubrir al dueño de aquella voz, pues de todas las personas existentes nunca espero escuchar a Eren Jaeger hablándole no después de lo que sucedió en el bosque aquel día cuando mato a sus compañeros de equipo frente a él sin piedad y no conforme con ello lucho contra el e intento secuestrarlo. Era sorprendente poder escucharlo pero sobre todo lo que más la sorprendió fue que el joven no la maldecía ni le dirigía palabras de odio. Al contrario se la pasaba hablándole de trivialidades como cuando estaban en la academia. No lo entendía quería preguntarle ¿Por qué no la odiaba? Sin embargo estaba consiente que él no podría escucharla al menos no mientras estuviera en su prisión.

No fue consiente de en qué momento comenzó a acostumbrarse a escuchar la voz del castaño hablándole sobre las cosas que pasaban en el exterior e incluso le llegaba a contar sobre sus antiguos compañeros de academia con los cuales ella alguna vez llego a convivir. Algunas veces Annie podría jurar que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa cuando escuchaba la risa de su acompañante, le agradaba oírlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia sentía que necesitaba de la compañía de aquel joven, cosa que nunca antes en el pasado le había sucedido con nadie.

—Bueno Annie tengo que irme antes de que descubran que me escape jejeje— Eren se puso de pie pues en todo el tiempo que se la paso hablando con ella se encontraba sentado en el piso. Sacudió su uniforme y se colocó la capucha negra que usaba siempre que iba a verla. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a la rubia dormir tranquila tras el cristal.

—A veces me pregunto si puedes escucharme — Bajo la mirada, no le gustaba verla de aquella forma pues siempre que lo hacia sentía como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Tal vez ya era hora de hacerle caso a su mejor amigo Armin cuando este le dijo que lo mejor era que ya no la visitara.

Suspiro y levanto la mirada, se acercó y coloco su mano en el cristal.

—Ya no puedo seguir así yo…espero que lo entiendas adiós Annie— Se volteo sin mirarla y comenzó su marcha hacia el sótano.

Por su parte Annie dentro del cristal sintió como algo se oprimía en su pecho al escuchar aquella clara despedida, no quería por ningún motivo que él se fuera de su lado. Intento gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo y fue en ese momento cuando un pequeño rayo de luz se coló por la infinita obscuridad. Sin perder tiempo la Leonhardt corrió en dirección de la débil luz y cuando la toco todo se ilumino en cuestión de segundos segándola por completo.

El castaño estaba incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían, en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho claramente como Annie gritaba su nombre. De forma inmediata se volteo solo para ver como el cristal brillaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar sin embargo eso nunca sucedió en lugar de eso, la segadora luz se apagó revelando la delicada figura de la joven rubia misma que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba prisionera, ahora estaba inconsciente en el frio suelo.

Eren por impulso corrió hasta quedar a su lado se arrodillo. Aun no podía creerlo Annie por fin había salido de su prisión. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por las mejillas del castaño, con mucho cuidado tomo el cuerpo de la frágil mujer entre sus brazos abrazándola, la sentía respirar y eso era suficiente para él.

—Eren…n-no…me dejes…—Fue un débil susurro que el joven titán si alcanzo a escuchar. Eren sonrió y asintió mientras estrechaba un poco más a la joven en su pecho.

—No me iré Annie— Al oír aquella respuesta Annie se dejó caer en la inconciencia, segura de que el cumpliría su palabra de no abandonarla.

El joven soldado se percató que su compañera se había desmayado, no perdió tiempo y salió de ahí con ella en brazos. Tenía que esconderla deprisa pues si no lo hacia la atraparían y no solo eso cabía la posibilidad de que la asesinaran y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla no sin antes haber luchado….no sin antes haberla escuchado.

Algo dentro de él le decía que debía protegerla ahora que se encontraba débil e indefensa, la miro mientras corría hacia el sótano. Su rostro pálido se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía entre sus brazos. Apresuro el paso, agradecía internamente que aquel calabozo no tuviera guardias custodiándola, así nadie se daría cuenta de lo sucedido al menos no..…por esa noche.

.

.

.

.

**Lamento que el capítulo allá sido tan corto U.u he de decir que no quede muy conforme con el resultado xD ¡En fin! solo me resta decirles que me dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no :D nos leemos pronto Ya nee!**


End file.
